


Alcesti

by hikachu



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikachu/pseuds/hikachu
Summary: Oh, morire per amore... quale orribile cliché!Un inizio dopo l'ennesima fine.Post Soul of Gold ed un'eventuale resurrezione dei Gold Saint.





	Alcesti

L'estate è vicina.  
  
L'aria porta con sé la promessa di un'estate spietata che ogni anno cala sul Santuario come un sudario asfissiante. La sensazione dei venti gelidi di Asgard che gli ferivano viso e dita e polmoni come lame è ancora vivida nella mente di DeathMask: per lui, quest'aria che promette umidità e scottature sulla pelle è un balsamo ristoratore. Il sole cancellerà più in fretta il fantasma della morsa del Cocito. Spera.  
  
Aphrodite fa la sua comparsa con un vassoio d'argento stretto tra le mani. Le roselline rampicanti che avvolgono il gazebo proiettano le sagome zigzagate di petali e foglie sul suo volto. Ne accarezzano i tratti fini, ne accentuano il neo vezzoso sotto l'occhio, coprono come un velo trasparente la pelle che si spande ai piedi del monte delle gote. S'infilano, le ombre, nell'incavatura in cui si incontrano il bel collo snello e le clavicole, delicate solo all'occhio inesperto che Aphrodite dei Pesci non conosce.  
  
Gocce di sudore percorrono quei labili confini tra ciò che viene candidamente mostrato e quel che viene celato appena, come in un gioco. DeathMask osserva quelle linee d'ombra che sanno di malizia innocente, chiedendosi se, dopotutto, il gelo di Asgard non fosse stato più conciliante verso le carni di Aphrodite: non è bastata una vita intera, seppur breve, sotto il sole di Grecia perché la pelle bianca di Aphrodite non soffrisse più quei segni simili a marchi a fuoco.  
  
Eppure, su quella stessa pelle martoriata, i rivoli di sudore che scorrono intrecciandosi rifulgono come una rete di perle preziose gettata su di lui, trasformandolo in una sirena prigioniera per sempre delle rovine di questo luogo al di fuori del tempo. Non sono dissimili dalla rugiada che al mattino si poggia sulle rose della Dodicesima Casa, si dice DeathMask, mentre cerca di non pensare che in questa faccenda ci sono dentro fino al collo, senza via di scampo o scelta, e qualcosa di simile ad un attacco di rabbia, o forse di panico, gli riempie la gola di cotone, gli porta alla mente anni che vorrebbe dimenticare, un'esistenza che porta il bollo della vergogna più infamante. Carogna nacqui, pensa con un sorriso amaro, e carogna creperò, ché il perdono e la buona volontà non ti tolgono il diavolo dal corpo, tutt'al più ti comandano di fargli battaglia.  
  
“È freddato a dovere, lo prometto. Perciò non chiedermi del ghiaccio.”  
  
Aphrodite pone sul tavolo in ferro battuto un elegante sottobicchiere; lo stile minuzioso dell'intarsiatura si accompagna perfettamente alle decorazioni del vassoio. Vi poggia un alto bicchiere di vetro, il cui unico vezzo è la fascia dorata che ne arricchisce l'orlo. È qualcos'altro, però, a catturare l'occhio: c'è qualcosa di insolito sul fondo del bicchiere. DeathMask sbatte le palpebre. Aggrotta le sopracciglia con fare inquisitorio mentre inclina il capo, prima da un lato e poi dall'altro, per capirci qualcosa. In un moto di generosità, Aphrodite gli risparmia l'osservazione che sembra un bambino.  
  
“È un bocciolo,” sentenzia infine DeathMask.  
  
Rapito dalla meraviglia di una scoperta insolita, non si accorge del sorriso furbesco che si apre sulle labbra di Aphrodite quando questi versa il tè dalla brocca ed il bocciolo si apre, come se prendesse vita, e DeathMask ha un piccolo sussulto.  
  
“Anche se avessi voluto chiederti del ghiaccio,” dice, “non me ne hai dato il tempo. Temevi che avrei mandato a monte il tuo giochetto di prestigio, eh?”  
  
“Precisamente. E, sì, ciò significa che non puoi chiedermi neppure lo zucchero: rovinerebbe questa splendida rosa, senza contare che lo zucchero rovina il sapore del tè, ficcatelo in testa una volta per tutte. Tuttavia, l'infuso di oggi è stato già dolcificato durante la preparazione. Ti sono venuto incontro, contento?”  
  
DeathMask solleva il bicchiere come in un brindisi. “Gentilissimo.”  
  
Aphrodite sorride benevolo. Dev'essere su di giri, pensa DeathMask, oppure sta complottando qualcosa o si sta preparando a chiedere un favore o giù di lì, perché di solito me la farebbe pagare cara. E cosa dice di me, che continuo a tuffarmi tra le fauci di questa bestia di mia sponte. Meglio non pensarci, certo, si dice, sicuro, e guarda altrove, perché quando Aphrodite si sporge appena in avanti per versare il tè nel proprio bicchiere, alcune gocce di sudore traboccano dall'incavo dove si incontrano le clavicole per infilarsi sotto la tunica leggera. Il cotone fino si fa trasparente laddove sfiora la pelle umida e DeathMask vede con una chiarezza surreale le increspature differenti di foglie e corolle, caratteristiche di ciascun ceppo di rose sulla superficie di quel corpo. Le saprebbe riconoscere come sa distinguere le figure delle costellazioni di notte. Ma se i contorni di quest'ultime gli sono stati inculcati dal suo maestro, non sa come o quando ha appreso delle altre. Oggi ho proprio qualcosa che non va, decide.  
  
“Ha un profumo delizioso,” dice Aphrodite con evidente soddisfazione.  
  
“Bah, il profumo è dei fiori, non delle bevande. Ti ho detto mille volte che preferisco il caffè, comunque. Sembra che tu voglia tormentarmi,” replica indifferente, spera di sembrare indifferente, la persona che è stata fino ad oggi. Afferra il bicchiere ed ingolla una sorsata di tè strizzando gli occhi, preparandosi all'ennesima brodaglia che sa di mozziconi bagnati o simili, ma, no, il pericolo è sventato, Aphrodite per una volta sincero: un aroma di agrumi si spande sulla lingua di DeathMask con delicatezza; il caratteristico gusto acidulo del limone smussato a dovere dallo zucchero. È un sapore in qualche modo nostalgico.  
  
Aphrodite lo fissa con un'espressione che dice, non mentire perché la tua faccia mi ha già detto tutto, quando chiede, allora?  
  
DeathMask sospira. “Okay, d'accordo, non è male.” Il bicchiere di Aphrodite è ancora intonso. Sul fondo, il fiore schiuso fluttua leggero. “Notevole anche il giochetto di prestigio. Ti sei superato. Ma, di' un po', Shura? Come ha scansato la degustazione di oggi?”  
  
“La presenza di Shura è richiesta altrove, questo pomeriggio.”  
  
“Figlio di buona donna! Avrebbe potuto condividere questo provvidenziale  _impegno_  con un vecchio amico.”  
  
Aphrodite sceglie nuovamente di non ribattere. Prende il primo sorso di tè con gesti dalla lentezza ostentata; non cerca nemmeno di nascondere l'intento di tenere DeathMask sulle spine il più a lungo possibile. DeathMask prega, fa' che non se la sia presa.  
  
“È da quando ci siamo risvegliati che non abbiamo avuto un attimo per parlare tra noi,” dice, infine. “Ti spiace così tanto?”  
  
C'è una lieve sfumatura di rimprovero, in quelle parole, così diversa dall'alterigia che è tipica di Aphrodite, che DeathMask non può fare a meno di provare una certa vergogna. Non si sentiva così da quando era un pupo con le ginocchia scorticate. Sto invecchiando, pensa. O forse sono ancora un codardo.  
  
“Hai ragione. Ti sono in debito: ci hai salvati tutti e, soprattutto, hai salvato me, anche se non ti sei fatto problemi a rubarmi la scena, sai? Hai fatto la tua bella figura da eroe, non c'è che dire!”  
  
“Sebbene una nobile morte sia quanto di meglio un cavaliere possa desiderare sul campo di battaglia, non era quello il mio obiettivo. Una morte come quella non si addice a DeathMask di Cancer. Il crudele sicario del Santuario ucciso dai suoi stessi rimorsi? Hah. Mi sono forse ammorbidito troppo, ché ora mi curo del tuo orgoglio? No, no. La penitenza è, d'altronde, un concetto cristiano. Nel nostro mondo la tracotanza si sconta vivendo l'inferno in terra.”  
  
Aphrodite sorride. È il ritratto di un angelo. DeathMask scoppia a ridere. Poi, fischia ammirato.  
  
“Splendido e spietato come sempre, Aphrodite di Pisces. Mi rincuora sapere che almeno tu non hai perso la tua tempra. Bada a non infierire troppo su di me, però. Okay, amico?”  
  
“Non hai di che preoccuparti: un simile atteggiamento borioso non si addice certo ad un Santo di Atena, tuttavia, perdonami, ma non posso fare a meno di constatare che, oh, morire per amore... quale orribile cliché! Una redenzione da romanzetto. Come se con la propria vita si possano pagare gli errori del passato, tutte quelle vite spezzate. Quale scambio conveniente!”  
  
Aphrodite nasconde il volto tra le mani. DeathMask inizia a sospettare che ci sia qualcos'altro, dietro quelle parole, oltre al rimprovero o al disprezzo, qualcosa che somiglia terribilmente alla vergogna. Il miserabile spettacolo della fragilità umana l'ha sempre messo a disagio, ricordandogli senza pietà delle sue stesse paure e della sua impotenza davanti a molti fatti, reali e concreti, che neppure il portentoso pugno di un Gold Saint può cancellare. DeathMask, che, incapace di risanare il dolore altrui, si era reso avvezzo ad eliminare semplicemente chi quel dolore se lo portava nel cuore, si sente perduto. Ma mi ci sono ficcato io, in questo dedalo, in questo casino, pensa, dove stanno le sigarette, infila le mani in tasca, le dita sfiorano gli spigoli della scatola, ma manca l'accendino. Bella merda. Mi fai venire quassù per una tazza dei tuoi infusi per erbivori, mi sacrifico e salgo, da buon amico, e tu mi rifili questa sorpresa. Pensa tutto questo, per codardia ed un certo risentimento immaturo, ma non lo dice, anche se ci starebbe, anche se sarebbe proprio da lui, sbottare così e poi scendere al Quarto Tempio perché ha bisogno di una sigaretta e l'accendino sicuro è rimasto lì, da qualche parte. Potrebbe fare così, ed Aphrodite non direbbe nulla, resterebbe in silenzio, senza degnarlo di uno sguardo mentre si allontana, come tutte le volte che hanno litigato. Forse, non gli rivolgerebbe la parola per qualche giorno, ma poi sarebbe tutto a posto, come se non fosse mai successo nulla, e, soprattutto, senza l'imbarazzante scambio di spiegazioni e scuse. Uno scenario collaudato, a suo modo addirittura infallibile, ma che tuttavia non si addice alla persona che DeathMask sta faticosamente cercando di diventare nella sua battaglia al diavolo che ha in corpo.  
  
DeathMask allunga una mano. I capelli di Aphrodite sono leggermente umidi alla radice, e soffici. Emanano un profumo che si confonde con quello delle rose. A scapito di tutto, sembra essere proprio questo luogo di rovine, la casa di questa sirena strappata ai mari di ghiaccio.  
  
“Hai ragione, hai ragione. Però non vale la pena di agitarsi per uno come me, non trovi? Puoi prendermi a pugni, invece, se ti va: più rapido e più indolore—beh, per te, almeno.”  
  
“Sciocco,” Aphrodite scuote il capo. Ride. La sua voce trema. Ride ancora. “No, il punto è esattamente che non sei l'unico sciocco, qui. Ascolta.” Ah, questo è il tono che usa quando deve dire qualcosa di pazzesco o incredibile. È lo stesso di quando eravamo marmocchi. “Ascoltami, DeathMask. La dea ci ha fatto un dono e non credo ci verrà data la possibilità di una nuova vita, qualora perdessimo questa. No, non accadrà di nuovo. I miracoli sono tali perché di norma non si verificherebbero mai, non è così?”  
  
DeathMask pensa che è vero, forse che Aphrodite è fin troppo buono o ottimista, qui, perché lui ricorda tutti gli ex voto nella chiesa della patrona, chili e chili di argento accumulatisi in anni di preghiere e desideri mai realizzati, ed i frati, senza porsi troppi problemi, li toglievano dalle teche dopo qualche tempo per far spazio alle nuove offerte, e li mettevano in uno stanzino in disuso, dove certe volte i ragazzini – o uno dei loro – si intrufolavano per infilarsene il maggior numero possibile nelle tasche bucate e farsi qualche soldo dall'antiquario che compra di tutto. Questa era la natura dei miracoli come lui l'aveva conosciuta, d'altra parte, però, quale altro nome dare a tutto questo? Così DeathMask resta in silenzio a contemplare le ombre delle roselline sul volto di Aphrodite.  
  
“La verità,” enuncia Aphrodite con la voce delle grandi proclamazioni (non dissimile, inoltre, da quella con cui intima ai nemici il fato di una fine impellente). “La verità è che da anni, in un momento preciso che ormai non riesco più a ricordare, io mi sono innamorato di te.”  
  
Davanti a quell'espressione composta e tipicamente altera, DeathMask potrebbe credere che sia stato tutto un sogno ad occhi aperti, un'allucinazione dovuta al caldo a cui si è disabituato, forse. Ma quando Aphrodite si volta a fissarlo, c'è una tensione aliena a quel viso, che ne irrigidisce i tratti. La mascella è serrata, forte, forse per impedire alla bocca di rimangiarsi quelle parole o di dire qualcosa di ancora più sconsiderato. È la stessa faccia che Aphrodite faceva quando temeva di aver deluso Saga, l'idolo del Santuario. Ah, vecchio mio, ora sì che ti sei superato, pensa DeathMask, perché Aphrodite è riuscito a dire qualcosa che è pazzesco ed incredibile assieme, senza lasciargli alcuna via di scampo. Ha caldo, più caldo di prima, forse Aphrodite è riuscito anche nell'impresa di farlo arrossire. Che vergogna. Chiude gli occhi come se così facendo potesse sparire lui. I volti di Helena e dei bambini vorticano, arazzi in movimento, sulle sue palpebre chiuse; si mischiano alle maschere mortuarie del Quarto Tempio, fino a che DeathMask non riesce più a distinguerli. Ormai, non ha la più pallida idea di a chi appartengano tutti quei visi terrorizzati. Soltanto il peso che gli grava sul cuore resta ben definito, distinto da ogni altra sensazione o pensiero.  
  
DeathMask riapre gli occhi.  
  
Il cielo è di un blu abbagliante.  
  
Il sole fa rifulgere le goccioline che imperlano la linea rosata che delinea l'insenatura a cuore delle labbra di Aphrodite. DeathMask ha il cuore in gola. Sputa un: “Beh, proviamoci!” come se fosse la cosa più semplice del mondo perché non gli riesce di mettere insieme più parole di così. Capisce bene che si stratta della cosa peggiore che potesse dire, anche se non gli riesce di fermarsi o di riparare in qualche maniera.  
  
Il frinire delle cicale è assordante. Un presagio opprimente.  
  
“Proprio una risposta da te, non c'è che dire.”  
  
Aphrodite allunga una mano verso di lui—Mi ucciderà, pensa DeathMask a denti stretti—Si ritrae d'istinto da una carezza, mentre Aphrodite scoppia a ridere. DeathMask osserva quell'espressione così aperta, così insolita, con il volto che – ne è certo, ora – è rosso di vergogna.  
  
Il cielo è di un blu abbagliante. L'estate è vicina.  
  
DeathMask pensa: sono contento di essere ancora vivo.


End file.
